Miniature rolled metallized film capacitors of the type shown in copending application Ser. No. 974,182 filed Dec. 28, 1978, in the names of W. J. Fanning and O. T. Masopust, Jr. and entitled "Metallized Film Capacitor and Method of Manufacture", may be terminated and loaded into small plastic boxes by the method and apparatus shown in copending application Ser. No. 72,374 filed Sept. 14, 1979, in the names of J. R. Meal and D. K. Sandmore and entitled "Method and Apparatus for Manufacturing Boxed Encapsulated Capacitors," now U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,942.
However, there is still a need to maximize the manufacture of terminated capacitors wherein the manufacturing facilities insure that a proper bond has been made, and that any resulting metallic flash from the bonding operation is effectively dissipated prior to encapsulation or potting within a small machine insertable box.